


(New ) Gears and Suits

by Azi_Chan, EnderSprings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amuse Cafe - Freeform, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azi_Chan/pseuds/Azi_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: Join the fun in the Amuse Cafe, where 'Fun comes to life'. There are many friendly animatronics in the Amuse Cafe. We have wide variety of animal animatronics! From Kiki the Cat to Night the Dragon. They all play a part in keeping this business alive! Thank you for stopping at the Amuse Cafe. We can't wait to see you again!





	(New ) Gears and Suits

It was a beautiful morning in Saint Peter, Minnesota. The air was crisp and the snow dusted the ground in small flurries, the small town was fairly peaceful. The Main Street was lined with strip malls that had stores and a restaurant every once in a while. A small cozy cafe was amongst the buildings, a large window sticker that was the logo of the cafe was on the window, a teacup with steam coming out of it as it rested on its saucer. Through the window you could see an arcade and a bar, it hid the dining area from the onlookers outside.

 

Animatronics stood on a stage that was about two feet off the ground, two of them being wolves and the other being a cat. Though, no one could see them as they were being cleaned by the technician, William. He had soft black hair and deep dark blue eyes, complimenting his pale skin. A long cut was across his left cheek going down into his stubble. He wore a light blue button up, a dark blue tie, an apron, along with black dress pants and shoes.

 

A man stepped onto the stage, pulling the red curtains aside so he could go in. William turned around and faced the mystery person, it was Vinícius. Vinícius was a young man in his early twenties, he had slicked back bleach blond hair and attractive amber eyes. He has on a tidy white work uniform with black dress pants and dress shoes.

 

“William, have you seen Kristien at all? I have some unfinished business with her~” Vinícius purred in his Brazilian accent. 

 

“Not at all, the last thing we need is for you to be harassing her again” William stated bluntly as he went back to cleaning Kiki, the cat animatronic. 

“I do not harass her! All I’m doing is flirting, and I know she wants it~” he purred once again. 

 

“If she truly did want “it” then she wouldn’t be pushing you away every time you tried flirting with her,” William said, rolling his eyes.

 

Vinícius growled and narrowed his eyes at the back of William’s head, “Whatever, I didn’t ask you anyway!” With that he stormed off the stage with a scowl. William sighed in annoyance as he finished cleaning Kiki, getting ready to leave the stage once he was finished. The voice boxes of the animatronics hummed and cracked softly as William left, the next performance was about to start.

 

William leaned on a wall at the end of the dining area, watching as Luis and Sara served tables. It must of been a hell of a time, seeing as Kristien was sick and there was only one waiter and two waitresses, one being Kristien. The two rushed around the dining room going from table to table, taking orders and serving food. Yet they still somehow kept their polite attitude throughout the entirety of it.

 

The hours ticked by slowly, the animatronics sung to the patrons and the workers did their normal routines. The waiter and waitress continued to wait tables, Vinícius kept watch over the place as he did his normal day shift patrol around the cafe, and William cleaned the animatronics after each performance. 

 

Once the clock hit 8 o’clock the patrons were told to leave and to come again next time as they closed their doors for the night. All the employees pitched in on cleaning the cafe, Luis and Sara counting their tips once they were finished. Once everyone began to get ready to leave, they left one by one, saying goodbye as they went out the doors. Which left Sara and Vincícius alone, making her shiver at his piercing gaze. She hurried to put on her coat and left, leaving Vinícius to lock up. The last thing she wanted was to be that creeps next target when he gets tired of Kristien.

 

* * *

 

Vinícius waited until the night shift security guard, Victor, showed up before he locked up the doors for the night. Victor was fairly tall guy about 6’8 at most, he had black hair that swooshed to the right of his forehead and had a five o’clock shadow, with deep brown eyes. He wore the normal blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, black jeans, and black dress shoes. Vinícius himself did not really like the guy, instead he sees him as competition, after all the ladies only want the men right? Victor already had a good name, which made his blood boil.

 

Victor pulled up to the cafe and parked his blue corvette on the side of the road in front of it. He got out of his car and locked it before heading inside the Amuse Cafe, where Vinícius was waiting for him. “So, I see you lived another night. How long do you think you will last before the “spooky” animatronics take you?” The sarcasm in Vinícius’s voice dripped heavily off his words. Victor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

“They’re fucking terrifying, you would only understand if you were moved to night shift” Victor exclaimed.

“Yeah, and I bet I’ve seen scarier things. Like your mom’s ass and tits-” Vinícius started but was cut off by Victor.

 

“Just get the fuck outta here.” Victor growled in agitation. Vinícius smirked, knowing he got to him, as he left the cafe and locked it behind him. That left Victor trapped in a building that was soon covered in shadows once the lights were turned off as time hit 9:30 P.M.

 

Victor slowly made his way through the dark to the light of the office, illuminated by a single uncovered light bulb. Inside was a desk that was pressed against a wall and large leather office chair behind it. Victor sat himself down in the chair with a huff of irritation. The light above him flickered slightly,  casting shadows all around him. The building was freezing cold around this time of night, making Victor shiver lightly.

 

With one last flicker, the light above him went out for good, blanketing Victor in a sheet of darkness. “Fuck, really? Ah, shit.. Looks like I have to find a new light bulb now. Great... just great.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he sat back up. Victor opened one of the desk drawers and took out a flashlight. With a single movement of his thumb the room lit up with a beam of light. He looked around the room for the door, and he began to make his way to a storage closet down the hall. 

 

 Once he had made it to the closet he stepped in and began to look for a light bulb, luckily he did. He grabbed the box and made his way back to the office. This was going to be a long, uneventful night.  


 

* * *

 

Kristien laid in her bed, a pulsing headache resting on her temple. It was nice enough that Jace let her have the day off, she’d gotten sick of Vinícius’s behaviour towards her. She rested her head against a pillow, her long curly red hair splayed out across it. She rubbed her temples, watching television on a low volume, a little cartoon called “Lady of Magic”. It was a good entertainment, it wasn’t too loud or too exaggerated, perfect for her sick state.

 

As a few hours passed she grew sleepy and got ready for the night. She put on a pair of pajamas after taking a relaxing shower. She grabbed a book off her night stand, it was called “Duke of Skulls”. Kristien laid back and read it for an hour, slowly growing tired. She set the book back on her night stand saved her page with a bookmark. She turned off the lamp and got under the covers, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
